


Reassurance

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: slashthedrabble, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Doubt, Drama, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee can finally stop worrying over whether or not Ryo regretted the night they spent together.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 3





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 583: Overcome at slashthedrabble.
> 
> Setting: Vol. 7, Act 20.

“I love you. More than anything.”

A few moments before he heard those words, Dee had been feeling guilty, ashamed, full of doubts about the night he and Ryo had spent together. Not because he regretted it, because he didn’t, he was absolutely, completely head over heels in love with his partner, but…

Ryo had come to him confused and off-balance after another unexpected encounter with Leo Grant, one of the men responsible for his parents’ murder ten years ago. It was only natural for him to seek some kind of comfort and reassurance from his closest friend, but though in the three weeks since that night Ryo had never said anything to indicate he felt that way, Dee couldn’t help wondering if he’d taken unfair advantage of the situation. 

He’d wanted Ryo for so long, and for once Ryo hadn’t rejected his advances. He’d said ‘yes’ every time Dee had asked if he was sure, had pulled Dee closer, and aside from being a bit embarrassed and awkward there’d been no sign he’d felt he was being coerced into something he didn’t want, yet Dee couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d somehow gotten the wrong idea and Ryo had only submitted to his advances because he wasn’t thinking straight.

Now, after a good meal and a pleasant stroll in an admittedly romantic setting, he found himself overcome with uncertainty, to the point where he couldn’t hold back any longer and blurted out the question: Was that night something Ryo regretted, had he taken advantage of the man he loved at a time when Ryo wasn’t capable of knowing exactly what he did or didn’t want?

And now, with those six little words, Ryo had wiped away Dee’s doubts, leaving him feeling so giddy and amazed that he was lost for words. Three weeks of stewing over the events of that unforgettable night, repeatedly analysing everything that had been done or said, and all he’d needed to do to set his mind at rest was to ask.

‘I’m such an idiot.’ 

For a moment Dee worried he might have said that out loud instead of just thinking it, but Ryo’s dark eyes were alight with warmth and he wasn’t laughing, just smiling softly.

“Mind if I kiss you?”

As if! Dee would willingly kiss his baby whenever and wherever, and what better or more romantic place to seal their new relationship with a kiss than beneath this streetlight, with the whole of Manhattan spread out behind them, lit up like a Christmas tree? It was beautiful, but to Dee, Ryo shone even brighter, dazzling him.

The kiss was sweet and tender, setting Dee’s heart pounding inside his chest; he wondered if Ryo could feel it. He was pretty sure, as he pulled his lover closer, that Ryo could feel something else because now he’d declared his love, erasing Dee’s concerns, lust was taking center stage, overwhelming Dee’s senses. 

After all this time Ryo was finally his. No more holding back.

The End


End file.
